


Rot and Ruin

by killerweasel



Series: Sanctuary [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Things go pear-shaped rather quickly.





	Rot and Ruin

Title: Rot and Ruin  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur  
Word Count: 597  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Things go pear-shaped rather quickly.

“Is that another spot?” Crowley circled around the section of marigolds. “This is your final warning. If you don’t grow better, I will give you to the old lady down the street. She kills plants just by looking at them.”

“I wondered what you did to get those plants of yours to look so green.” Hastur leaned against the wall of the greenhouse, pulled a cigarette from behind his ear, and let it with a small flame of Hellfire.

“Finally decided to give up being a pile of maggots?” Crowley spritzed his flowers aggressively with his mister. “When are you planning on getting out of here?”

“Don’t know yet.”

“You could have gotten him killed, you know.” Crowley’s fingers tightened on the mister until he heard the plastic crack. “Aziraphale would have died protecting you from Beelzebub.”

“Shit happens.” Hastur flicked the butt of his cigarette into a patch of violets. “We would have been square then. Your angel for my demon.”

“If you touch a hair on his head, I will end you.”

“I’d love to see you try.” Hastur laughed. “Besides, how do you know this wasn’t my plan all along? Maybe I decided to get into your little perfect life after staging an attack because your angel isn’t like the rest of those wank-wings. He not only protected me, he gave me food and checked up on me while I was healing. Angels don’t do things like that, Crowley. And now, I’m right where I want to be. You owe me a pound of flesh for destroying Ligur permanently.”

Crowley was quiet for a moment as he studied Hastur’s face. “We both know you’re not smart enough to come up with a plan like that.”

Hastur shrugged. “Maybe I am and maybe I’m not. Either way, I’m not leaving here until you’re bleeding.”

Crowley reached out, grabbing a rose by the stem. The thorn sank into his thumb just deep enough to cause a drop of crimson to rise to the surface. He wiggled his thumb in Hastur’s direction. “I’m bleeding. Now get out.”

“I’m going to make you wish I discorporated you, Crowley.” Hastur reached into his pocket and pulled out a jagged knife.

Holy light filled the greenhouse, making Crowley flinch back behind a shrubbery to avoid being blinded. Aziraphale was hovering several feet about the ground. Energy danced over his skin and into the palms of his hands. “Hastur, I rescind your sanctuary. Leave and never return.”

The Duke of Hell snarled in Aziraphale’s direction. His skin was starting to smoke from exposure to the angel’s power. Hastur lifted his arm up to throw the knife, but was incinerated by a ball of lightning before it left his fingers. A stench of sulfur mixed with burning flesh filled the room.

Aziraphale dropped to the floor, panting harshly. It had been quite some time since he’d actually needed to smite an enemy. “Crowley, my dear, are you okay?”

“I will be once I can see again.” Crowley rubbed at his eyes. “You get very glowy when you’re powered up.”

“I do apologize for that.” He sighed. “You were right; we couldn’t trust Hastur.”

“On the plus side, it will be a while before he gets a replacement corporation. Hell takes even longer to process those forms than Heaven does.” Crowley managed a small smile. “How about we go get some Mongolian food from that new place? I believe a table just opened up for us.”

“Sounds scrumptious.” Aziraphale wiggled. “Maybe I can tempt you to try the crab rangoons.”

“We’ll see, angel.”


End file.
